30rockfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh Girard
Josh Girard is a fictional character portrayed by Lonny Ross in the NBC sitcom 30 Rock. A recurring character in the first season, he was promoted to series regular at the beginning of season two, but had a reduced role in season three and quit in season four, being replaced by Danny Baker. Role on the show Josh was the male star of the show TGS before Tracy was hired. Liz found him while he was opening for a puppet. He, Tracy and Jenna Maroney are the three main actors on the show. It has also been said that his character is based on SNL alumnus Jimmy Fallon.http://www.tv.com/30-rock/show/58326/news.html?om_act=convert&om_clk=tabssh&tag=tabs;news Apparently, Josh also acts as a writer as well as star of the show, as he is frequently seen in the writers room brainstorming, whereas Jenna is not. Often referred to as being a "kid", Josh is described in dialogue in a way that implies he is young, guileless and unintelligent. He is indeed typically portrayed as lacking smarts and he is often shown doing things that are considered juvenile. Most of Josh's work on the show seems to be as an impressionist; he has performed impressions of Ray Romano, Michael Jackson, Stone Phillips, and Jay Leno. His impressions have raised eyebrows from people who are not impressed, like Elizabeth Taylor (played by Rachel Dratch), who knocked him out with an extinguisher and leaving him severely concussed after he did a sketch that offended her in which he impersonated the actress. Original characters that he plays on the show include "Dr. Ridiculous", a Chinese man named Mr. Wang and Gaybraham Lincoln. In "The Baby Show," Tracy got mad at Josh for impersonating him, claiming that Josh was turning him into a caricature. In "Hard Ball", it is implied that Josh is Jewish, and in a carry over during "Ludachristmas", from the "Secret Rodney" ads that were running, Kenneth says "Merry Jewish" to Josh when passing out gifts. He, Frank, and Toofer are often observed fooling around and admiring Cerie. Personal information In the episode "The Break-Up", Josh states that his parents raised him as a girl for ten years. Jack Donaghy mentions in the show's second episode that Josh had a 760 SAT score and graduated from SUNY Cortland. In "Hard Ball", Josh's agent Alan Steiner is introduced. In sharp contrast to Josh, Steiner was portrayed as slick and cunning. Steiner uses unnecessary abbreviations and has a "really bad sex addiction." In "The Rural Juror", Josh snuck into Liz's office to get her copy of The Rural Juror, and quickly dislikes it upon seeing the title ("Well, this is disappointing...I had to let Tony security guard watch me pee to get that tape."). In "Audition Day" Josh auditions to get back on the show, after quitting in the episode "Season Four". He reveals during his audition that since the show he had done some movie work that didn't pan out, his agent dropped him, and that he did a "webshort where they made him do guy-guy stuff", all of which he seemed to be intensely miserable about because he almost started crying during the audition and begged god for forgiveness. Because this is the last time we see Josh, it can be assumed that to this day in the 30 rock canon all he does is audition for random parts, with a barren career as a pseudo-celebrity and a vague yet strongly-implied career in gay pornography. References Category:Characters Category:Actors(show) Category:Male